pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Illusion Within the Illusion
Two years ago It was growing close to the end of the day as the Team Rocket duo wandered through the Illusion Forest. They were under orders to capture a rare pokémon said to be currently residing within the forest. "It's getting dark. If we stay here much longer, we'll get lost!" one of the grunts proclaimed. He was quite tired of searching the forest, and was eager to get out and get some rest. "We have to keep searching, or else the Boss will be on us for failing to find the pokémon!" the other objected. As the two squabbled, the environment began to shift, as though magic was coming into play with the setting sun. It only took seconds for the landscape to look completely different than before, taking the grunts moments after to realize what was happening. They looked about in confusion, and one of them yelped in surprise. A Ninetales suddenly appeared before them. It stared at the two of them intently, waving its tails in a slow pattern. The grunts eyed the pokémon suspiciously before one of them spoke up. "That's the one." The Ninetales continued to watch them, sitting down on its hind legs to observe their next move. "Zubat!" one of them called out, tossing a pokéball before him. The bat pokémon appeared, flapping its wings ferociously as it awaited its master's next order. "Zubat, use Supersonic!" the grunt ordered, and the Zubat did as it was told. It raced towards the fox pokémon, giving a battle cry in its own language and firing the circular beams of energy at the Ninetales. Ninetales sat undisturbed by the attack. Its eyes began to glow in response, and the fox pokémon lowered its head. A much denser exploded from its forehead, obliterating the Zubat's Supersonic and hitting the bat in the torso. The Zubat collapsed on the ground, having been knocked out by the powerful attack. The grunt gritted his teeth, recalling the Zubat. Do you honestly believe you can take on this Ninetales? a deep voice said. The two grunts were startled by the voice, looking around them frantically. There was no one in sight, except for themselves and the Ninetales before them. They were alone: no fog obstructed their view, and the shadows were not dark enough to conceal an individual. Sweat beaded down the Zubat-owning Rocket grunt as he focused his eyes on the Ninetales. Answer me. The voice continued, in a more powerful and demanding tone. The grunt did not know how to respond. He was rooted to the spot, his eyes fixated on the much more intimidating Ninetales. What was there to do? Answer me! Screams could be heard that night. Present day Night was quickly approaching, and a townsman reportedly saw a Ninetales in the Illusion Forest. The residents of Gardenia Town ushered their kids indoors, warning them of the danger of the evil Ninetales that lurked outdoors. Before the sun disappeared over the horizon, the town's streets were barren, void of any activity. Only Ninetales walked the streets. As it passed, weary townspeople who noticed the Ninetales quickly closed the shutters of their windows as a precaution. As Ninetales could control the minds of others to an extent, it was best to avoid being seen. Even the Pokémon Center's reception desk was vacant, the lights within the building turned off completely at sundown. However, the automatic doors indiscriminately allowed Ninetales to enter, humming gently as they slid open and close. Ninetales knew exactly where to go: it nonchalantly walked passed the receptionist desk, into the cafeteria, and then into the kitchen. It sat down in front of the refrigerator and telekinetically opened the door. The refrigerator light greeted the Ninetales, illuminating the foodstuffs that were within. Ninetales looked through the contents, shifting through some of the contents with its nose. The refrigerator door closed a minute later, with the Ninetales having opted for rice cakes. Despite the food still being cold, the Ninetales devoured the rice cakes and began making its way back out of the center. , dressed in pajamas, was about to enter the cafeteria, due to a silent alarm having gone off from the refrigerator opening, but stopped when she saw the Ninetales. She stepped to the side as the Ninetales walked by, which was apparently oblivious to her presence. The nurse said nothing as it exited the Pokémon Center, returning to the streets of Gardenia. The Ninetales was real, but no one knew how to deal with it. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Episodes